1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a dust receptacle of a vacuum cleaner for collecting dust separated from air, and more particularly, to a dust receptacle in which the collected dust is discharged downwards, and a vacuum cleaner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaners generally have dust receptacles that may be attached to and detached from the vacuum cleaner so as to collect dust separated by a cyclone unit of the vacuum cleaner.
A conventional dust receptacle is mounted in a vacuum cleaner, connected to an exhaust unit of the cyclone unit, and collects the dust discharged from the cyclone unit. When the dust receptacle removes the collected dust, a user grasps the dust receptacle with one hand, and opens a cover to expose an exhaust hole of the dust receptacle with the other hand in order to remove the dust.
However, such a conventional manner of removing the collected dust is inconvenient and unsanitary since a user needs to use both hands in order to open the cover, and must touch the cover.